


Because I knew you...

by Malitia



Category: A-Force - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Apologies, Because A-Force Sucks, Gen, Letters, Motive rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malitia/pseuds/Malitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still can't write, but A-Force makes me bored, sad and angry so I had to write a motive that isn't “Quick! We need a villain! Character assassinate Loki and destroy the only interesting thing about this comic!”.</p>
<p>Yeah, you probably need to know the 2015 Secret Wars comic A-Force to get this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I knew you...

My dear Nico,

If you ever read this I'm probably already dead or banished to the Shield, but I felt I owe you an explanation and an apology. I'm sorry. I failed you. I failed you both my children, but maybe, just maybe I can save our home.

The knowledge I'm about to share with you is dangerous and blasphemous. If you would rather not take this risk, and I understand if you don't, I advise you to burn this letter and never look back.

Ready?

This land harbors a great and terrible secret. I should know. A lie so great it's literally our whole world... and as lies generally do it's falling apart. Latverion is made of parts that don't match, there is metaphysical friction between the layers of land building up to a metaphorical earthquake which I know not how to stop.

You might wonder, why I didn't seek out our great and benevolent god emperor Doom with this discovery. Why, my sweet child. Why? Because he knows it. He made this world, if you recall. That's probably the only true thing we're told. Did he create the world imperfectly by malice or ineptitude I don't know, but both suggestions would bring down the Thors on you in a heartbeat I imagine.

So I devised a plan to contain and manage the slowly appearing rifts to let out some pressure. To buy us time. These were the portals you and the A-Force encountered.

It didn't go exactly as planed.

Oh, it worked for what I intended it to, but attracted unwanted attention and I had to improvise. They had America, I had my reputation and secrets so I told them what they wanted to hear. That I want to overthrow Jennifer and rule this barony. Actually I've nothing against her personally but taking her place would enable me more freedom in my operations and potentially even getting the leverage to get your sister back.

You reading this means you successfully thwarted me, though, so I probably blasted a hole in the Shield around our island apparently out of “spite”. Oh dear, if the worlds ever return the way they should be ask my brother about me and destroying what I want to possess.

The thing with cliched villainy is that it's a tool. And a very fun one to boot. I knew the Thors would never let Jennifer back if I don't make you unite against a common enemy first, so I did. They pride themselves in their worthiness not realizing that worthy doesn't necessarily mean “good”. But you, you're good my child and honest and brave and you really deserved a better mother than I was. I tried my best. It wasn't enough and you and America paid the price. I'm sorry.

Why am I telling you this now after all is over?

Because I'm the Mistress of Secrets.  
I am Loki.


End file.
